Chuck vs Cevo P
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: What happens when Chuck plays competitive CoD4? Read to find out!


_Disclaimers: I don't own Chuck, CoD4, or Team Pandemic. I do own Chuck's imaginary CoD4 team though. Go figure._

_A/N: I got bored and decided to go write something about CoD4 and Chuck. Chuck's an awesome CoD4 players and he deserves to be able to show that talent. Here you go!  
_

**Chuck vs. Cevo-P**

"Hey Chuck!"

"What's up, Morgan?" he says as he packs his things to leave work.

"Don't forget our Cevo-P match tonight man. It's against Team Pandemic!"

He chuckles at his friend's enthusiasm, "Morgan, calm down. Remember that I'm the one who scheduled it. I'm pretty sure I didn't forget."

"Well be there or be square. You're the best scope we have."

"Don't fret little buddy. I'll be there."

He leaves the break room laughing to himself and heads over to the Double O to go meet Sarah. Walking over, he sees her through the window getting ready to leave. He quickly makes his way to the door and opens it up, putting on his biggest smile just for her.

The chime of the door opening causes her to look up and into the smiling face of one Chuck Bartowski, which elicits one of her special smiles.

Walking around the counter, she moves and stops in front of him, her face tilted upward to look at his own brown, chocolate eyes. The sight of him elicits primal feelings in her chest, the one where she just wants to rip off his nerd herder uniform and ravage him all night.

'Okay Walker, that is inappropriate. You are not allowed to fraternize with the asset, let alone sleep with him.'

Sighing and putting those thoughts away, she turns up the wattage on her smile and questions, "What's up Chuck?"

"Just wanted to see my cover girlfriend before I went home," he says casually, bring a blush to her face.

"How was the shift?"

"Boring as usual. Served some yogurt in the morning, served some in the afternoon. Same old, same old," she says, voice exasperated.

He chuckles and puts his arm around her shoulder and ushers her out the door to her car.

"Come on, somebody needs a night to herself."

'I want to spend it with you,' is what her mind thinks, but what comes out is totally different.

"Thanks, Chuck," is what is heard instead of the thought running through her head.

"No problem, Sarah. Sometimes a super secret ninja girl needs sometime to herself to relax," he says, turning up the wattage of his smile.

In turn, she raises her own to match his and they walk out of the store hand in hand, for the cover of course, and walk over to her car. They both get in, Sarah not noticing that Chuck is behind the wheel. They stop in front of his house and he gets out, leaving Sarah in the passenger's side with eyes closed. He looks at her curiously and gently shakes her awake.

Her eyes flutter open and she finds herself in the passenger's seat of her car in front of Chuck's apartment. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she notices him sitting in the driver's seat and she instantly comes to attention.

"What happen?" she asks, wondering how she is in the passenger's seat.

"I drove, you hardly noticed and fell asleep on the way here. Are you sure you can get yourself home?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight Chuck," she asks, voice timid.

He smiles and all he does is nod his head. He moves to the other side of the Porsche and helps her get out. Putting an arm across her back, he leads her up the sidewalk to his apartment he shares with his sister and her fiancé. Fumbling the keys, he uses both hands to unlock the front door, letting himself and Sarah in. Leading her to his room, she instantly falls onto his bed and goes to sleep.

With a smile, he walks over to where she is conked out and pushes a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Picking her up, bridal style, he moves her into a more comfortable position, head actually on the pillow. Looking at her face, he smiles at the serene and peaceful look she has on. This isn't the first time he's seen her sleep and she always has that expression on, like she is at peace whenever she falls asleep. He hasn't seen that face on her yet when she is awake.

Sighing, he grabs the daily reports and his laptop from his desk and heads out into living room to get some work and gaming in. Perusing through the daily reports is less than ideal, so he loads up Call of Duty 4 while he looks through them, flashing on anything and getting them reported.

Two hours later, he leans back, finally finished with the daily reports and he looks over to his laptop, finding twenty messages from his little bearded friend. Chuckling softly, he opens them all up and finds that the match begins in say, ten minutes. Scrambling to turn off the game, he finds the anti-cheat system and loads it up. Once the ACS is loaded, he turns on the game and loads the server. Alt-tabbing out of game, he locates the Ventrilo icon on his desktop, a program allowing people to talk through their mics.

Finding his team's ventrilo server, he connects up and greets all his team members.

Alt-tabbing back in, he finds hat all his team members plus the other team are waiting on him. Choosing to pick up the sniper rifle, they begin the match with Chuck's team starting on the attacking side.

The map is mp_crash, a very common map that is played a lot. Looking down the scope of his sniper rifle, he scopes down B alley and manages to out pick the other sniper. With the other sniper down, it gives Chuck's team the advantage, 4 to 5 with the enemy sniper down for the count. Switching targets, he moves to the dumpster and points his sniper rifle towards the A bomb site, looking at the roof. Spotting a head, he directs the crosshair onto the head and pushes down the fire button. The bullet catches the enemy in the head, sending it into 3v5 in favor of Chuck's team. Moving down into blue room, he scopes in on B alley corner and sees the barrel of an AK-47. Calling it out, he sets up and waits for him to peek out, but another one of his team members is able to pick up the kill. The round ends with Chuck's team picking up the round, leading 1-0.

In round 9 of 15, they find Chuck in a 1v3 situation with Chuck slowly walking down B Alley towards the B bombsite. With his pistol out, he comes across the body of one his teammates and picks up the dropped AK-74u and continues his walk down B alley. Spotting an enemy in the distance, he switches out to his sniper rifle and shoots the guy in the chest, killing him. Shifting to sprint, he moves towards the bombsite and plants the bomb. He runs to a hiding position where he can listen for the tell tale sounds of a defuse. Hearing the sound, he peeks out and finds that it was a fake and takes some fire from his left. Swinging his crosshair, he starts shooting his Ak-74u and manages to get the kill on the guy to his left.

In a 1v1 situation, he hears the sounds of the defuse again and is rewarded with the guy staying on site. With his AK-74u, he manages to pick him off, ending the round and making the score 6-4 in favor of Team Pandemic.

The rounds wear on, ending in a 9-6 half with Team Pandemic leading. Going into the second half, the teams switch sides, Chuck's team playing the easier, defense side of things. Running over to B Alley, he leans out from behind the tree and is greeted by the sight of two people lining up. Taking the shot, the bullet rips through the first guy and into the second guy, scoring him a double kill right off the bat. Switching positions, he finds himself on the roof of a building lined with sandbags. Scoping in on the bottom of the A bomb site, he manages to pick off two more, giving him four kills in the round. They win the round which puts it at 9-7 in favor of Team Pandemic.

The rounds fly by, eventually Chuck's team is able to tie it up at 14-14 with two rounds left, 16 being the winning score.

Waking up the noises of typing, she sits up sleepily and wipes her eyes and wanders out into the hall to find Chuck hunched over his laptop, headset over his ears. She watches him in intrigue as he screams into the microphone, calling out enemy positions. She walks over to him and sits down, intrigued in what could be so exciting about playing a videogame.

Chuck notices Sarah sit down next to him and manages to give her a quick smile before the last round starts. Its 15-14 in favor of Chuck's team and a single round will do it for his team. Leaning once again from the tree, he manages to outshoot their scope quickly and runs over to his normal position on top of the building. This time, he gets a little tricky and makes a running jump onto the top of the building housing the satellite. He switches to prone position and switches targets and looks at the blue house. Looking through the window, he sees a glimpse of a gun and aims at the wall it protrudes from and fires. The bullet rips through the wall and manages to kill the enemy, leaving it 4v3. Moving back to the cover of the sandbags, he manages to get another kill at the bottom and another kill at the top. With one left, it's a surefire victory for Chuck's team.

Chuck manages to pick up the last kill while the enemy is planting the bomb and the ventrilo goes wild with the defeat of the best team in North America.

Smiling to himself, he exits the game and goes into match communications and congratulates the other team in a game well played. Logging into the website, he reports the score and their webpage says that they have beaten Team Pandemic, 16-14.

Sighing in relief, he turns to Sarah who has an amused expression on her face.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What's so funny Sarah?" he says, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Oh, I'm just wondering how a grown man can play a video game competitively."

He blushes in embarrassment, but he remembers back to the prize money.

He smiles and says casually, "Well, the three thousand dollar winnings are nice."

Her eyes bulge as she listens to him say that he won money off playing a video game.

"Wait, you won three thousand dollars for playing a video game?" she asks, voice incredulous.

"Fifteen thousand dollar cash pool divided between five members. So yeah, I suppose I win three thousand dollars," he says, a full on smirk on his face.

She smiles slyly and says seductively, "Well, you can use some of that three thousand dollars to take me on a nice date."

He mulls it over in his head and smiles, "Sounds kind of nice. Tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," she says, turning on the wattage of her smile.

Yawning, he sits back and shuts down the laptop. Checking his watch, he finds that it is 11:30 and he really needs some sleep. Stifling a yawn, he pulls Sarah up along with him and leads her back to his bedroom. Slipping into the bathroom, he goes to brush his teeth. Deciding that it's too hot for a shirt, he foregoes it and walks out in a pair of boxers to sleep in.

She can feel the blush rise to her face and she thanks her lucky stars that the lights aren't on. She falls back on the bed and feels his slip under the comforter. Scooting over, she slings her arm across his chest, eliciting a questioning look from him. She can discern it from the dark.

"For the cover," she says, not really meaning it.

He just grunts and closes his eyes, pulling her closer to him. She lays her head on his chest and she can feel the warmth radiating from his body. She listens to his heart beat and soon falls asleep.

She justifies what she is doing is for the cover, but that line between cover and real becomes more blurry every passing day. For now though, she was content with what's happening now and they'll burn that bridge when they cross it.

_A/N: I was really bored when I wrote this. Coming up with ideas for my other fics gets tedious. Hope you enjoyed. R&R_


End file.
